one_piece_new_era_of_the_marinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Koga Orana
“The Will of D will die and I, its Great Purger” Personality: A gruff and aggressive admiral. Even when protecting civilians, he will stop at nothing to kill or capture pirates. Destruction of civilizations and lose of innocent lives means very little to Koga, as his mission is all that concerns him. He is cold toward civilians that question his judgement and will kill deserters of the marines without mercy. Accolades: -Executed the last member of Monkey D. Luffy’s Crew, Brook when he was still a young captain. -Fought Lars Barter, Hesh D. Gorge, and Ender Miles simultaneously; Defeating Lars and Hesh but Ender distracted him long enough to escape with his crew mates intact. -Has scared even Davy Jones in hiding and fleeing at the first sight of the Admiral. Devil Fruit Bio: This Devil Fruit allows the user to send an opponent flying straight up, straight down, right, left, or straight back. Unlike the Levitation fruit, the force fruit controls the amount of force that is put into something or taken away. For example, you could make your punch feel like getting hit by a train going 200 miles an hour. His total output of force however can not exceed 5,000 Newtons. Fighting Style: Koga tries to toy with his opponents through his Levitation abilities, constantly levitating and dropping an opponent til they beg for mercy. Even when fighting a logia, Koga will toy with them by raising them up then dropping them but before they can escape with the use of their logia fruit, Koga will force them straight down. When is close combat, Koga will use his Holy Staff, Montra. He will also use his pure metal Pistol, loaded with sea stone bullets. Koga has used Armament Haki with Montra on many occasions and his observation Haki makes it impossible to sneak up on him. Haki: Armament: Legendary Observation: Mastered Techniques: Holy Impact (Legendary): Koga Slams to butt of his staff into the ground that sends out a shockwave that covers 100 miles in all directions. Heavenly Judgement (Mastered): Koga will send his opponent into the air then send them down hard, only to slam Montra into the ground and activate a burning light dial that shoots a beam into the air toward the opponent. God’s Wrath (Dangerous): Koga forces his opponent into the ground (About thigh deep) and jump into the air with Shave add to speed him up before activating the burning light dial and fire a barrage of beams at the trapped opponent. Shave (Legendary): One of the 7 techniques of the marines, which allow the user to become too fast for the eye to see. Koga has added his force ability into this technique to increase his speed to that of Strawhat Luffy after his two years of training. Finger Pistol (Legendary): One of the 7 techniques of the marines, which allows the user to quickly strike an opponent with their fingers with the speed of bullets. Iron Body (Mastered): One of the 7 techniques of the marines, which allows the user to incase their body with invisible armor, but it is not as strong as Armament Haki. Moon Walk (Mastered): One of the 7 techniques of the marines, which allows the user to kick the air hard enough to allow flight. God’s Hand (Legendary): Koga rises his hand and aims at whatever he deems him target and sends out a great force blowing anything in its path away. For inexperienced person with this fruit would only hit 3 or 4 miles away but Koga is no amateur. Almighty Push (Mastered): Koga will rise both of his hands and send a massive shockwave out destroying anything within a large cone of the vicinity. Fissure (Legendary): Koga will place his hand on a flat surface and use his force ability to make any ship or Island, crumble and sink. Awakening: Misbalance: Koga is able to completely throw of the Magnetic and Gravitational fields of an area. Total chaos will ensue, like the Gravitational force becoming denser in some areas and lighter in others. It’s also make the Magnetic Forces become disoriented, things that usually repel with stick and things that normally stick with repel. Koga only uses this ability if it is impossible to complete a mission or something becomes too much for him to handle. This awakening will also disorient the users of the gravity fruit and magnetic fruit. Dream: To kill the Will of D and watch a D die without a smile. Weapons: -The Holy Staff, Montra: One of the 8 Legendary Weapons of Heaven. A white, pearl staff with a cross on the tip. Within Montra, there is a Burning Light Dial, A dial that shoots a beam of light so fast it can scorch any landscape. -Pure Metal Pistol: A gun made from pure silver and loaded with only sea stone bullets, which is the only ammo that fits through the barrel. Koga will use this weapon in close combat or ranged fights depending on the opponent. Koga has killed many with this gun and many more will follow. Bio: When Koga was young, he dreamed of sailing the sea, wither he was a pirate, marine, or even if he fell in with the revolutionary army, he didn’t care. He just wanted to sail and explore the sea. Sadly, however his dreams turned to nightmares when a horde of pirates attacked his home town, his father was killed in the chaos. Just as his mother was about to be slaughtered by a pirate, the pirate was killed by a marine vice admiral. Koga watched as the man and his platoon of troops fought the pirates and, on that day, Koga swore that he would become an Admiral of the marine and that every pirate would suffer. Koga became a vice admiral after only 3 years of service, he met a beautiful woman and got married and had a child. Life was good for a while until his daughter was kidnapped and is still missing to this day. His wife fell into despair but continued to live life with her husband. Koga however became cold and aggressive to everyone except his wife. He was presented with a Devil Fruit the day that he became an Admiral, to which he ate and found his new power of the Force Force fruit. Koga still searches for his daughter fighting pirates and the revolutionary army in an attempt to find her. Later Koga found out that his daughter was taken by a pirate only known by his middle name, D. Koga also discovered that another from the line of D, was responsible for the raid on his home town and the death of his father. As he searches for his daughter, he also hunts the line of D and their allies to no end, and no mercy. Category:Characters Category:Marines Category:Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users